


Wish

by nixiswriting



Category: Football RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 10:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11183325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nixiswriting/pseuds/nixiswriting
Summary: Marco is hoping the Trevi Fountain can help grant his wish...





	Wish

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Story is Fictional.

I had already lost count of how many pictures, IG and Snapshot stories Marco had taken of us. It was barely 6 in the morning and yet we were already seated at the lip of the famous Trevi Fountain. He was adamant that we got there before the crowd started appearing; most probably because he knows I don’t deal well in big crowds.

I feel him kiss my cheek and the sound loud in the unusually quiet tourist attraction.

“Mi bonita,” He whispers and I chuckle. 

I feel his arm pull me closer still, while his free hand captured the moment. Marco nuzzles his nose against my cheek and quietly asks me what was so funny.

“I have a feeling I’m not the only one you say that to,” I say with a teasing smile on my face, my eyes meeting his.

He chuckles, wrapping his arms around me and I lace my fingers at the back of his neck. 

“The Champions League Trophy is pretty sexy with those curves. Hard for me to keep my hands off her,” Marco joked. “Should we make a wish?” He asked.

I nodded, about to stand up and search my pocket for some loose change; but he was having none of it. Looks like I was staying right where I was, sitting on his lap and wrapped in his arms. 

“I need to reach into my pockets and see if I have change,” I say but he shakes his head.

“I have something we can use to wish,” Marco offers. “Close your eyes.”

That was quite an odd thing to say. 

“You’re going to give me a one cent coin aren’t you?” I ask him with a raised eyebrow.

“Just close your eyes and hold your hand out, will you?” 

I do as I was told and once I feel a weight on my open palm I open my eyes. I gasp seeing a beautifully simple ring catching my attention. my eyes go from the ring to Marco.

A Marco who was looking as chill as he usually did, and with a serene smile.

“I only have one wish, and I was hoping this ring and the Trevi Fountain could make it real.”

“Marco?” I breathe his name, surprised at the sudden turn of events.

He takes the ring and holds it up between us. “Will you marry me?”

I bite my lower lip as a smile threatens to split my face. I nod vigorously. “Yes Marco. Si!”

The sudden sigh of relief betrays the cool facade he had. He chuckles happily and slips the ring on my finger. I take a second to look at the new jewelry adorning my finger.

I turn to face him with a big smile to see him just as equally happy. I cup his cheeks and kiss him, our love and happiness enveloping us.

We break apart as we run out of breath. I rest my forehead against his, a hand over his heart just enjoying the peace. 

“Good thing you accepted, otherwise I would have thrown the ring into the fountain and wished for a new CL trophy to call my _Bonita_.” Marco joked and I chuckled.

“Let’s capture this moment!” Marco took his phone out once again. “Si tu eres mi bonita…” 

I laugh at the question; sorry Isco. “Tu eres mi futuro esposo! Ahhh~~!!” I see Marco laugh, the corners of his eyes crinkling and his dimples in full display on the screen as I show the camera my engagement ring.

 

**_[end]_ **


End file.
